No me importa
by Leeeen
Summary: ¿Cómo podían esas simples palabras terminar con su relación? Fácil. Esas simples palabras, podrían ser escuchadas y malinterpretadas por alguien, luego llegar a oídos de tu novio, y ver como todo de pudre frente a ella… Creyó que Tai no podía vivir sin ella, pero la realidad, era al revés. Ella no era nada sin él. [Taiora/Leve Mimato]


_Bueno, tarde, pero llegó xD Al fin terminé el reto para el Foro **Tómalo o déjalo** de nuestra querida mandamás **Roww** ;* La más sensual xDDDD Y como fui la última, no tiene ningún chiste que lo diga, pero es el reto que pidió la Row :D Así que niña, espero que te guste, traté de poner todo lo que pediste :)_

_El género era "dramahumorromance" textual xD Creo que fue más humor y romance que drama, pero bueno :D_

_En cuanto al número de palabras, eran 2500 como mínimo, yo escribí 4641 ;D_

_Disfrútalo niña :)_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece, por la chucha D: Y mañana juega la U (L) Estoy nerviosa D:**

* * *

_**No me importa**_

* * *

—¿No te molesta?

—No. —respondió ella con simpleza.

Teniendo tanto que hacer ahí, tantas personas con quien hablar, teniendo también a su novio en el caso de Mimi, y al pseudo-novio de Yolei, se encontraban ahí, interrogándola sobre su vida amorosa, como si no hubiese nada más interesante que ello. Suspiró. Definitivamente, sus amigas eran únicas…

—¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntar la de anteojos. Sora asintió otra vez.

Volteó a ver a la razón por la que junto con Mimi habían comenzado la presión hacia la pelirroja. Frente a ellas, en uno de los sillones, Tai y una chica, arrastrada y ofrecida por lo demás, hablaban animadamente. El moreno mantenía una cerveza en su mano y la otra la agitaba para explicarle quizás qué porquería la yegua esa, y ella, pareciera como si cada vez se acercara más y más a él, y como Tai era un tonto despistado, ni cuenta de daba de que la tipa le tiraba los calzones con descaro doble, una, porque ella sabía que él tenía novia, TODO el mundo lo sabía, y dos, porque, precisamente su novia, se encontraba ahí también.

Arata, la puta, reía cada vez más fuerte con la historia que contaba el moreno, que probablemente sea la más aburrida y monótona de todas, pero de igual modo ella reía, era ahí cuando aprovechaba de acercarse a él.

—La muy puta. —reclamó Mimi. —Sora, ¡mírala! ¿No vas a hacer nada?

—¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer?

—No sé, ve a marcar tu territorio.

—No lo voy a mear.

—¡No me refiero a eso, tonta! Me refiero a que vayas a proteger lo que es tuyo. Mira como esa suelta se le insinúa a TU novio. —recalcó la castaña. —No puedes quedarte viendo como las tontas, ve a hacer acto de presencia.

Sora sonrió. —Ustedes son mis amigas, las mejores, y sé que solo quieren lo mejor para mi, pero, en serio… no pasa nada. —Yolei enarcó una ceja. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Cómo que no pasaba nada si la puta y fácil de Arata se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata a SU novio!

—¿No pasa nada? ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Yolei, conozco a Tai desde que éramos unos niños, sé perfectamente como es él… Tiene muchas amigas, y sé que no me engañaría con ninguna, porque Tai me ama mucho, y yo a él. —sonrió. —No me importa…

Punto a favor de Sora. Mimi alzó sus cejas y realizó una mueca, dando a entender que su amiga tenía razón en ese punto.

Tai estaba loco por Sora, tanto así que llegaba a ser detestable y hostigante. Era como si toda su vida girara en torno a su amada novia, cuando estaba con ella, todo el mundo desaparecía, dejándolos solos en aquel mundo lleno de amor, pasión y dulzura. Repugnante y odioso mundo, a veces.

—Sí, OK, estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes son están locos de amor, eso todos lo sabemos, pero lo que no sabemos es lo que piensan las yeguas que se le insinúan descaradamente… A ellas no les interesa si tiene novia o no. ¿A caso la vez preocupada porque está coqueteando con un hombre que tiene novia? —la pelirroja llevó su atención nuevamente a su novio y su amiga, para luego volver a beber un sorbo de su cerveza. Suspiró. —Así que no te importa…

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Yolei rodó los ojos. Eso era realmente insólito…

¡A Sora no le importaba Tai! No estaba ni ahí con él, le daba lo mismo si las chicas le coqueteaban.

Claro… Sora no se daba cuenta porque estaba siempre con Tai, desde pequeños era así. Sora, probablemente nunca en su vida se había detenido a pensar que Tai ya no era ese mismo niño de cinco años que conoció hace mucho, no… Ahora era un hombre, inmaduro, pero hombre al fin y al cabo, hecho y derecho, y además, como buen jugador de fútbol, tenía físico de futbolista, brazos y piernas tonificadas, abdominales marcados, una espalda fuerte y ancha… Todas las demás chicas lo veían así, como un objeto sexual, Sora era la única ciega.

* * *

—Pero tú misma la escuchaste. Dijo que Tai no le importaba

—Bueno… No fue eso exactamente, dijo que no le importaba que las chicas coquetearan con él.

—¡Es lo mismo! —le reclamó Yolei a la castaña…

¿Dónde había quedado la Mimi que distorsionaba siempre la realidad? Y justo ahora que la necesitaba para darle apoyo.

Bueno… Si no podía encontrar el apoyo en su amiga Mimi para intentar hacer recapacitar a la pelirroja, lo buscaría en otra parte… En alguien que sí le importaba.

—¡Kari!

Tan pronto ella había abierto la puerta, luego de los constantes golpes de su amiga, ella la había dejado sorda con su estruendo. —Yolei, ¿estás bien?

—Necesito decirte algo de suma urgencia y sé que contigo puedo contar. —la tomó del brazo y rápidamente la llevó a su habitación. —Es sobre Sora. —confesó una vez estuvieron en el cuarto de la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo malo?

—No, a ella no le pasó nada malo… Pero puede que lo que te voy a decir le traiga problemas a tu hermano. —le dijo bajando un poco la voz.

—Ya, dime luego, me estás asustando.

—Verás… El otro día fuimos a una fiesta, en la que estaba Tai hablando muy a gusto con una chica. —la castaña asintió.

—OK, ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que… A Sora no le importó.

—Ya, ¿y?

—A Sora no le importó que Tai estuviese hablando con otras chicas porque NO LE IMPORTA TAI. —recalcó.

—En realidad no lo creo… ¿No estarás exagerando?

Su amiga tenía un doctorado en el maravilloso arte de la exageración, no era descabellado pensar que todo era producto de su retorcida mente.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —preguntó indignada Yolei. La verdad es que a Kari se le ocurría, y razones para ello no le faltaban. Yolei era conocida entre ellas como la princesa del drama, y no era la reina, única y exclusivamente porque ese puesto era ocupado por Mimi, aunque sinceramente, con esto, posiblemente ya iban a la par. Suspiró. —A Sora no le importa tu hermano, ¿por qué crees que no le dijo nada al verlo con la otra chica?

La castaña sólo torció sus labios, ¿qué más podía hacer?

* * *

—_OK, ¿Y cuál es el problema?_

—_El problema es que… A Sora no le importó. _

—_Ya, ¿y?_

—_A Sora no le importó que Tai estuviese hablando con otras chicas porque NO LE IMPORTA TAI. —recalcó._

—_En realidad no lo creo… ¿No estarás exagerando? _

—_¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!_

No le importó…

Le había dado lo mismo verlo con otra persona… "pasando un buen rato".

_Había llegado Arata, su compañera, con la cual, pese a estar en la misma carrera y haber ingresado el mismo año, no compartía todas las asignaturas, se había acercado a él a preguntarle cómo había estado su día, que hacía tiempo que no sabía de él, que lo extrañaba y un montón de cosas a las que no le dio mucha importancia. La verdad él era bastante sociable, con todo el mundo, tal vez demasiado, cosa de la que varios de sus más cercanos amigos se quejaban, nadie le daba mala espina, nadie le caía mal, no desconfiaba de nadie, no veía maldad en ninguna persona… Todos lo veían como algo malo, menos él. La rubia de ojos cafés había llegado a preguntarle sobre su día, y él simplemente le respondió._

—… _Entonces Takarai me dio el pase, avancé unos metros para liberarme de las marcas e intenté patear al arco directamente, en eso, Arai se tiró de barrida tratando de quitarme el balón, pero en vez de eso me golpeó en el tobillo y caí al suelo, entonces llegó el árbitro y creyó que yo había simulado y me marcó tarjeta amarilla, ¿puedes creerlo? —explicó él indignado. Había sido un día asqueroso, todo gracias al árbitro que les había robado el partido. La rubia rió._

—_Ay, Taichi, eres tan gracioso. —le dijo la rubia acercándose más hacia él y poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla, acariciándolo levemente._

_Yagami frunció el seño. ¿Gracioso? _

_¿Qué mierda tenía ESO de gracioso? Su equipo había perdido por culpa de un imbécil que no sabía nada sobre arbitraje, que seguramente había aceptado algún tipo de soborno del otro equipo, o simplemente simpatizaba con ellos, ¿y ella lo encontraba graciosa?_

_¿Para qué cresta preguntaba si no sabía nada de lo que él estaba hablando?_

_Habían mujeres tontas… Y ella, en una categoría muy superior._

Sabía que Sora no era una persona celosa, pero de ahí a no importarle, era un trecho muy grande y completamente diferente.

Muy bien… Si a ella no le importaba él, entonces él tampoco se preocuparía por ella.

Así de simple.

Le dio un par de botes al balón y luego lo detuvo con la planta del zapato para, lo movió levemente hasta dejarlo en el lugar deseado dentro del espacio del corner. Tenía una meta clara en ese momento, practicar hacer un gol directamente desde el tiro de esquina. Si en el PES le salía, ¿Por qué no en la vida real?

Vio el segundo palo con determinación, ese era el mejor lugar para hacer un gol, en la esquina superior, era un lugar inalcanzable para cualquier mortal.

Luego de diez disparos, con diferente intensidad y efecto, nunca lo logró. Pero él no era de las personas que se rendía fácilmente. Aún quedaba media hora para que empezara el entrenamiento y no tenía nada más que hacer, salvo esperar, así que, en vista y considerando que no le resultó hacer goles desde el tiro de esquina, los comenzó a practicar desde la mitad de la cancha, y con efecto, para darle emoción.

—¡Que buen gol! —exclamó ella al ver como el balón pegaba en el travesaño, caía a un lado interno de la zona demarcada del arco, y finalmente rebotaba para salir, dando la impresión haber fallado el gol, pero no siendo así.

Era ella… La única mujer capaz de apreciar algo así.

Sora.

—Los goles seguros cuando ejecutas penales, son por arriba y al medio. Generalmente los arqueros se tiran hacia los lados y esperan que el balón vaya por abajo… —comentó la pelirroja con gran sabiduría futbolística, y cómo no, si ella sabía mucho del tema.

Suspiró por lo bajo y volteó hacia ella, frío. —¿Qué quieres, Sora?

—Te estaba buscando y supuse que estarías aquí… Supuse bien. —le sonrió.

—¿Y para qué me estabas buscando? ¿Te importo acaso?

—Claro que me importas Tai… Eres mi novio, ¿te pasa algo?

—Ah, claro… Ahora soy tu novio…

—Lo eres hace tres años y medio, ¿qué diablos te sucede? —la verdad no entendía la ridícula actitud del moreno. Es decir, sí sabía que Tai no era de los que pensaran mucho las cosas antes de decirlas, que era muy impulsivo, y que eso a veces le pasaba la cuenta, eso lo entendía, pero le costaba mucho trabajo comprender el porqué de su actitud ahora para con ella.

Tenía razón… Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Tres años y medio llevaba en una relación con ella, y recién ahora se había dado cuenta de que a su novia no le importaba él en lo más mínimo… Y ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta, de no ser porque Yolei le abrió los ojos.

—Sucede que ya se pudrió todo entre nosotros. —comentó.

—¿Qué…?

—Eso. —finalizó él.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ir hacia el arco y recoger su balón, simplemente lo dejó ahí y caminó lejos de la cancha, dejando a la pelirroja sola en medio de esta, aún desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Tal vez ella no le veía ningún sentido a lo que ocurrió recientemente, pero la verdad es que él ya no le vio ningún sentido a seguir jugando a tener una relación perfecta, cuando la verdad era todo una vil mentira. Solo era una fantasía que había creado su imaginación. Tan feliz que creyó estar con el que, él creía, era el amor de su vida, y luego la realidad le enseñaba que todo era muy distinto. A Sora poco le importaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él, y él no estaría dispuesto a hacer el loco y que todos se burlaran de él por ello, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que prestarse para esas ridiculeces.

* * *

Sora explicaba todo tan tranquilamente, que sus amigas dudaron si lo que decía era cierto o solo una broma de la pelirroja.

—A ver, repítelo. —pidió Mimi.

—Dijo, "sucede que ya se pudrió todo entre nosotros.", así, textual. —citó ella.

—¿Cómo que se pudrió? —¿Qué era esa extraña jerga utilizada por Tai y Sora? Tan complementados estaban que hasta tenían sus propios términos, completamente ajenos al entendimiento de sus amigos.

—Se pudrió… Que se acabó. —explicó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —alzó la voz Mimi, secundada por Kari.

¿Cómo se podía haber acabado? Si Tai y Sora eran la pareja ideal, o bueno, una de ellas, después de todas, las cuatro ahí estaban felices y contentas, cada una en una relación llena de perfección y amor. Bueno, al parecer todas menos Sora… ahora.

Por alguna razón, más que nada a ambas castañas, les pareció raro tanto silencio en medio de esa discusión existencial, sobre las razones que pudo haber tenido Tai para haber terminado su relación con Sora, la cual, según las mismas palabras del chico, era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, estar con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo… Pasó de estar más que feliz, a "se pudrió todo". No lo entendía… Ni a él, ni al silencio de su escandalosa amiga.

—¿Te pasa algo, Yolei?

—¿Ah? Lo siento, ¿dijeron algo?

—Estás muy callada… Cuando siempre eres tú la primera en reclamar cuando alguna de nosotras tiene problemas.

¿Cómo podía reclamar ahora? No podía decir que Tai tenía la culpa, sabía muy bien que no era así… Sora era la que poco le importaba su novio, y Tai no se merecía eso. —No, nada…

Mimi suspiró. Ya luego hablaría con Yolei, la que importaba ahora era Sora. —En fin… Bueno amiga, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Nada…

—¿Cómo nada?

—Nada… Tai está enojado, esperaré que se le pase. No dura mucho tiempo enojado conmigo, sea cual sea la razón.

—Sora, ¿estás segura? —preguntó Kari. Por la actitud que tenía últimamente Tai, sabía que esta ocasión no sería como las demás, su hermano se comportaba muy extraño, más de lo normal, y ella bien lo sabía, pues aún compartía techo con él.

La pelirroja asintió tranquila. —No es la primera vez que discutimos… Además, siempre es Tai el que me busca para arreglar las cosas. Así que esperaré. —dijo con simpleza.

Quizás en otra oportunidad, eso hubiese sido suficiente, hubiese dado un buen resultado, sin embargo ahora no. Ahora era distinto, y el semblante de sus amigas debió haberle dado una señal de aquello.

Pasaron los días, las semanas… Y el moreno no daba ni luces de querer acercarse a ella y solucionar todo, como ella lo había estimado antes.

Lo veía en la cafetería, en el patio a veces. Ella se acercaba con la intensión de saludarlo o algo, y él simplemente la ignoraba y se iba, sin darle siquiera una explicación de lo tan terrible que supuestamente había hecho, y la intriga cada vez la consumía más y más.

* * *

—Sora está muy mal… —le dijo Mimi, como que no quiere la cosa.

—Mentira.

—¡Es cierto!

—Y si está tan mal, ¿por qué no se acerca a arreglar las cosas? Porque es una orgullosa, porque no le importo, porque prefiere perderme a dejar de lado su estúpido orgullo.

Matt rodó los ojos y suspiró profundo. Ciertamente, escuchar a Tai reclamar por HUEVADAS le resultaba muy cansador, y pareciera como si cada año empeorara. Palmó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de su relajante elixir, sin sus cigarrillos no creía ser capaz de soportar las idioteces del moreno.

—¿Y por qué no la buscas tú? ¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que no puedes vivir sin ella, que la amas tanto que no concibes la vida sin ella? —reclamó la castaña.

Aprovechó que Tai había ido a casa del rubio en busca de sus "sabios consejos", para intentar hacerlo recapacitar. Se notaba mucho cuando Tai y Sora estaban distanciados, pues los dos andaban con actitudes idiotas, y encima, todo les salía mal. Eran tan dependientes el uno del otro, que llevaba a ser tierno y empalagoso a la vez…

—¿Y por qué yo? Hasta donde yo sé, es ella la que anda diciendo que yo no le importo.

—¿Y cuándo dijo eso Sora?

—En la fiesta.

—¿La escuchaste?

—No… —respondió Tai mirando hacia abajo, mientras que la castaña posó sus manos sobre sus caderas y suspiró, implorándole paciencia al Señor. —Pero Yolei sí, la escuché hablando con Kari sobre eso, le dijo que yo no le importaba. Ahora tú dime, si no le importo, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme de solucionar las cosas con ella?

—¿Es que a ti te pagan por ser huevón acaso?

Volteó hacia su mejor amigo, que en ocasiones poco de eso parecía, siempre tirándole mierda cuando menos lo necesitaba

—Si fuese así serías millonario ya… —concluyó él mismo. Tai entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verlo. Con amigos así, ¿para qué quería enemigos?

—Se supone que eres mi amigo. Ayúdame, imbécil.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Tai asintió. Al fin había entendido. —Deja de ser tan orgulloso. Además, ¿a quién le haces caso? ¡A Yolei! Dios… Sabes como es ella, quizás ni siquiera es cierto lo que dijo…

—¿O sea que mintió?

—No me refiero a eso…

—Tal vez solo entendió mal. —comentó la castaña. —Si mal no recuerdo, ese día tú estabas hablando con Arata, quien por cierto, si no te diste cuenta, te arrojaba los calzones constantemente. Bueno, la cosa es que Yolei los vio y le preguntó a Sora si le molestaba, y ella le dijo que no, luego yo le pregunté si no haría nada, y nuevamente dijo que no, que ella confiaba en ti, porque la amabas y ella a ti, que por eso no tenía sentido estar celosa, que ella te conocía, sabía como eres tú y blah, blah, blah… —relató Mimi mientras Tai escuchaba todo con suma atención. —Así que no es que no le importes a Sora, es que confía demasiado en ti como para ponerse celosa cuando te ve hablando con otra chica, ¿entiendes?

Claro.

Ahora todo estaba tan claro como el agua… La verdad siempre estuvo ante él y nunca la vio.

Mimi sonrió conforme al fin. Tai había comprendido que todo había sido simplemente un malentendido. Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes, el amor entre sus amigos renacería de las cenizas como el ave fénix, florecería el amor otra vez y nunca más se marchitaría. Ya nada, nunca más, se "pudriría".

¡Ahora todo sería miel sobre hojuelas!

Podrían llamarla Mimi "La Cupido" Tachikawa.

—O sea que… Sora no siente celos cuando me ve con otra chica… —primero Mimi quería negar, Tai había entendido bien, pero no TAN bien… Algo le decía que, como Yolei, él también distorsionaría todo. —Eso quiere decir que en realidad Yolei tenía razón y no le importo. —concluyó él.

Mimi abrió los ojos. Es que Tai no podía ser más…

—¡Huevón! ¿Cómo mierda funciona tu mente?, ¿De dónde cresta sacas esas conclusiones tan estúpidas? ¡¿Cómo no entendiste?! —continuó al ver inexpresivo al moreno. —Sora confía en ti, más que cualquier otra persona. ¿Qué parte no te quedó clara?

Sora era una persona muy segura de sí misma, confiaba plenamente en él, y por ende, no le preocupaba verlo con otras chicas, porque lo amaba infinitamente, lo conocía, y sabía que él la amaba también a ella, por lo que, aunque se le insinuasen, él solamente tendría ojos para ella.

Y así era.

El problema estaba en que, él, al ver como otro chico, desconocido para él, se le acercaba a su Sora, hervía por los celos. Tal vez era ridículo de su parte, pero era así, y no podía evitarlo. Pensar en que llegara alguien, mejor que él, más inteligente, más atractivo, más tierno, más protector, más confiable, y que pudiese alejarla de él era su peor pesadilla. Y él consideraba que Sora era una mujer hermosa, simpática, graciosa y atractiva, de seguro no le era indiferente a ningún hombre. Verse amenazado no era un disparate para él.

Tanto Matt como Mimi suspiraron, el rubio más harto que ella. Decidieron que, si querían volver a unir a sus amigos, tendrían que tomar medidas más drásticas. Hablar con Tai había resultado una total y completa pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

¿A quién mierda se le podría ocurrir hacer una fiesta en medio de la nada?

Nada rodeado por un frondoso bosque.

Caminó más. Se suponía que debía llegar a un lago, y según las indicaciones que había recibido, ese lago estaba a unos metros más allá y luego, ¡FIESTA TODA LA NOCHE! Distorsión máxima, reventón, etcétera.

Al fin vio los reflejos de las estrellas en el lago que le habían dicho, y si sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó ¡que no había fiesta! Había sido cruelmente engañado por alguien despiadado y con una mente maligna. Inmediatamente notó la luna reflejada en el lago y miró hacia el cielo para apreciarla mejor, era noche de luna llena, y esta estaba en todo su esplendor.

Sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo.

—_¿Ves la luna?_

—_Sí… Está hermosa._

_La observó viendo afanadamente la luna, más hermosa que nunca._

_La luna también._

_Sonrió por lo bajo. —Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas._

—_Será solo un mes, Tai._

—_Sí, pero… Todo un mes sin ti es… demasiado._

—_Lo sé… Pero le prometí a mi papá que pasaría con él las vacaciones._

—_Sí, lo entiendo… No sueles verlo mucho y es normal que quieras estar con él, aunque sea un mes en el año. —Sora asintió. —Es solo que nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados._

_Sora sonrió melancólicamente, llevando su mirada hacia sus piernas. Tai tenía razón, un mes era mucho tiempo. _

_Si pasada una semana ya se extrañaban con locura, no quería ni pensar en cómo podría soportar un mes lejos de él._

—_Prométeme algo. —habló él llamando la atención de la pelirroja. —Que cada vez que veas la luna, pensarás en mi._

—_Pienso en ti todo el tiempo… Con o sin la luna._

—_No importa. —sonrió. —Cada noche, cuando vea la luna en el cielo, pensaré en ti, y sabré que tú estás haciendo lo mismo, aunque no hablemos… Pero sé que lo harás._

—_Está bien… Te lo prometo. —aseguró ella, buscando refugio en los brazos de su amado. Tai la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y besó su frente, Sora cerró los ojos al contacto y luego alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos café. —Te amo. —le sonrió._

—_Yo también te amo._

Ya había pasado ese mes, hace mucho, y aún cuando veía hacia el cielo y se encontraba con la luna, pensaba en ella… Con o sin luna, lo hacía de todos modos. Incluso ahora, que estaban distanciados, igual lo hacía… Siempre lo hacía…

—Tai…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Veo que recibiste el mensaje sobre la fiesta. —sonrió de lado.

—¿Fuiste tú? —suspiró resignado. Ella asintió.

—Era el único modo de hablar contigo sin que me ignoraras o te fueras, como lo haz estado haciendo. —Sora oprimió sus labios y luego suspiró, armándose de valor para preguntarle. —Tai… ¿Por qué…?

—¿No te da celos verme con otras… mujeres?

—¿Estás enojado porque no soy una persona celosa? —el moreno desvió su mirada. —¿Quieres que sienta celos de cada mujer que se te acerque para demostrarte que te amo?

—No, no es eso.

—Creí que ya lo sabías… Después de tres años y medio… —dijo ella para luego torcer sus labios y abrazarse a sí misma. Estaba haciendo frío.

—Yolei dijo que yo no te importaba…

—¿Y tú le creíste? —Tai no dijo nada. La respuesta era obvia, y a él le avergonzaba reconocerlo. Ella sonrió con suavidad y se acercó a él. —Tai… Si no me importaras, no habría hecho todo esto para poder hablar contigo, a solas, sin interrupciones. —avanzó un poco más, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sonrió una vez más. —Siempre eres tú el que tiene gestos románticos y tiernos conmigo… Alguna vez que me tocara a mi. —habló mientras se formaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Suspiró hondo, y prosiguió con lo que tenía pensado.

Tai la vio extrañado cuando la pelirroja se arrodillaba frente a él, tomando sus manos. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Sabía que Sora tenía actitudes de hombre, como ver y emocionarse con el fútbol, pero ¿eso? Lo hizo sentir como toda una damisela. Desvió la mirada de ella y sonrió, negando con suavidad. Luego la vio nuevamente, el rubor en sus mejillas crecía, al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos ya cristalinos.

—Tai… Eres lo más importante en mi vida, por favor, nunca lo olvides. Tampoco olvides… —sollozó. —que te amo con todo mi corazón. Que sin ti, yo no… —sollozó nuevamente. —¿Vez? Es por eso que las chicas no hacemos estas cosas… —rompió el agarre de su mano derecha con la de Tai para limpiar con su dorso las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

El moreno sonrió y se agachó frente a ella, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar y borrando el rastro de las lágrimas. Le sonrió.

—Tai… ¿Quieres ser mi novio… otra vez? —preguntó dejando de lado un poco el llanto.

Él la observó detenidamente unos instantes, grabando en su mente cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, porque, incluso llorando, la pelirroja era hermosa ante sus ojos. Aún manteniendo su sonrisa, y con el miedo de saber que Sora era capaz de meterse al lago, en aquella fría noche y ahogarse, negó con suavidad. Hizo un ademán de querer soltar el agarre de sus manos, pero él se lo impidió.

—Sora… No quiero ser solo tu novio, ¿entiendes? Quiero ser tu amigo, tu mejor amigo —corrigió. —, quiero ser tu compañero, tu confidente, tu apoyo… —Vio su anillo en su anular izquierdo, aquel que su abuelo le había regalado cuando se graduó de la preparatoria.

_No sería un regalo… Solo un préstamo_.

Se quitó el anillo y tomó la pequeña, ante la suya, mano de la pelirroja. —Y en un futuro, también tu esposo… Sora, tal vez no ahora, ni mañana… Pero, ¿te casarías conmigo… algún día?

No hacía más que mirarlo y sollozar, le sonrió como pudo y asintió suavemente. Él también lo hizo, y calzó en anillo en del dedo anular de la pelirroja. Ella rió por lo bajo. —Me queda grande.

—Maldición. —exclamó él al notarlo. Necesitaba como medio dedo más para que le quedara perfecto. En el dedo medio tampoco, en el índice no… Y en el pulgar… Le quedaba mucho mejor que en los anteriores. —Mañana mismo iré a la joyería a comprar uno a tu medida. —aseguró.

Sora le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos y acercó sus labios a los de ella, atrapándolos y besándolos como hacía días no lo hacía. Se separaron luego de unos instantes, cuando el aire se les hizo poco. Tai en ningún momento dejó de abrazarla, y ella tampoco quería que se detuviera, simplemente se acomodaron sobre el pasto, teniendo frente a ellos el enorme lago y en el cielo, la luna.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la luna? —ella asintió. —Aún lo hago. —confesó volteando hacia ella. Así lo hizo ella también.

—Yo también… Siempre.

* * *

_Ay, los weónes románticos, no me canso de decirlo :D_

_Son tan mamones *-* Se necesitan mutuamente (L) Necesito alguien así, y que sea de la U para que me invite al estadio :L_

_La Row no entiende que ella es la única que anda de vaga, sin clases, jura que andamos todas igual xDDDD Y resulta que aquí en Chilito ni por si a caso dan más días de vacaciones, weónes cagados no más ¬¬ En fin, igual creí que me iba a demorar más xD Pero luego pensé, que si no lo terminaba ahora, o mañana antes de irme a clases, no lo tendría listo hasta el sábado xD Porque pretendo salir a carretear el viernes en la tarde :B así que sábado xDDDDD Menos mal que no fue así, ahí sí que me mata la mandamás Row Hitler xD_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Nos leemos :D_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
